The Old MN
by Jon Da-Bomb
Summary: Two boys named Jon and Mike play soccer, then an alien attacks...
1. #1

#1 Jon & Mike and the Alien Attack  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once there were 2 kids, Jon and Mike. They played soccer, and both believed in aliens, but they never suspected one at there home! By the way, they were best friends! Mike was at Jon's house. He was sleeping over. Tom, Jon's brother was at camp.

Jon and Mike were playing Nintendo 64. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Soon they got bored, so they went outside to Jon's huge backyard! In it was his own private soccer field. So they started playing a 1-on-1 soccer game.

Mike kicked off. Jon got, the ball, he fakes to the left, fakes to the right, through Mike's legs, he shoots! Then... the ball just disintegrated! Then they saw flashing lights right above there heads. Then they saw huge ship landing right next to the soccer field. It had now landed. Out came a creature, it was an alien! In full green with 3 blue eyes! "What a pitiful planet!" He yelled, "It's to easy to invade! It's a good thing I have this translator chip to warn the people of the very pitiful planet of Earth!

"Quick!" yelled Jon to Mike, "To the Water Guns!" So they each got Water Guns, and melted him with the water guns.


	2. #2

#2 Jon, Mike & A new friend and the Super Alien

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One day Jon and Mike were finishing the soccer game they had started when the alien had 

attacked. Jon kicked off. Mike just kicked it. Then Jon got it with his head, and was just dribbling regular. Then he did a 360 around Mike, he shoots! He scores!

"Yeah!" shouted Jon. Mike kicked off. Jon took it. It dribbles down the field, lightly kicks it over Mike, he dribbles some more! He trips, header into the goal! "Ouch!" yelled Jon, "but who cares? Yay!" "Boo!" shouted Mike.

"This is getting boring!" said Jon. "Yeah," replied Mike. "Hey, I wonder what that alien wanted?" asked Jon. "I have no clue," replied Mike. "Hey!" shouted Jon, "Let's go to Rob's house!" "Sure!!!!!!!!" replied Mike very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, loudly. "MOM!" shouted Jon. "WHAT?!!?" replied Jon's mom. "WE'RE GOING TO ROB'S HOUSE!" Jon yelled, "OKAY!!!" she replied. They ran to Rob's house, Jon got there first. They rang his door bell. Rob's mom opened the door. She said, "Hi! Come in! Rob is in his room!" Jon and Mike went up to Rob's room. "Hi!" said Rob. "Hi!" replied Jon and Mike. "What's Up?" asked Rob. "You wanna go outside?" asked Jon. "Sure!" Mike and Rob replied. 

As soon as they got outside an alien ship came down! The ship read:

This is the Super Alien ship! Nothing can beet me! Not even Water Guns! 

Then the alien came out. They all ran back to Jon's house! Then the alien just appeared there! He purposely shot a water gun! "He lied!" shouted Jon, "I have to save the other water gun!" The alien was about to shoot, when Jon dove for the gun, the shot pierced his shoe! He flipped onto his feet and shot alien! He the water gun at the melted, and everyone lived happily ever after, well, for a week anyways!


	3. #3

#3 Jon, Mike & Rob and the Halloween Party

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When it was 6 days after the Super Alien attacked Mike and Rob were sleeping over at Jon's house. They were excited, because the next day was the Halloween Party! Then it was Halloween! They were on the computer on Jon's screen name (JDT4), at www.neopets.com. Jon's neopet was Meerca_Extreme2. They were playing The Wheel of Mediocrity. It costs 50 neopoints to play. They span the wheel. They won 1,000 neopoints! Then they played The Wheel of Excitement. It costs 100 neopoints. They landed on a Light Faerie! They won an Earth Faerie!

Then they went to the Items, they saw Earth Faerie, they clicked on it. There were some things it said, 

Cost: 200,000 Neopoints

Rarity Index: 10,000

Then it said, Put in shop

Use Item

  
  


They clicked Use Item. Then it read: Congratulations! The Earth Faerie gave you an 

E. O. Code stone! They took the Code stone, and Meerca_Extreme2 to the gym, and left him to the gym leader, to grow a level, they payed with the E. O. Code stone.

Then they got kicked off because Jon had a time limit of an hour! "Oh man!" shouted Jon, "Let's go outside and play..." "It's time for the party!" Jon's mom shouted. "Oh man!" explained Jon, "It's already 19:30!" "Huh?" asked Mike, "7:30 P!" replied Jon, "What?" asked Mike again. "7:30 PM!" replied Jon. "Huh?" replied Mike. "UUUUGGGHHHH!" shouted Jon. "Just kidding!" stated Mike. "You better be! Or else..." started Jon. "LET'S GO!" shouted Jon's mom, "Get in your costumes! "Oh yeah!" said Rob.

Jon was one of those things without a face. You know, it's black, you were a hood all over your face. You can see out of it, but know one can see your face? Mike was the same thing, and Rob was a person in all black with a Scream mask.

They got in the van and drove off, before they knew it, they were there. The went in, there was fake blood on the wall that read: GET OUT OR FACE MY WRATH! They could so tell it was fake. There were also two paths with a sign on each side. One read:

  
  


SCARY

The other read:

  
  


NOT SCARY

  
  


They went into scary, they saw a vampire in a coffin! Then it came out! It was real! They all ran as fast as they could out. Then they made a deal with Jon's mom, she went home, and at 10:00 pm they would start walking home.

It was now 8:00. They were outside, everyone had left because of the vampire. But they, had a strange feeling they had to stay. Then the vampire came out! "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" yelled the vampire. Then he ran to Rob, and Mike, and sucked out all there blood!

Then Jon got so mad, he started changing, now he was in clothes that were half red, half white. His hair was spiked, half red, half white. He punched him to the moon! Then the blood spilled out, and went into Rob and Mike's body. They came up! "What happened?" they said. Then it came to them. "Jon?" they asked. Jon was still in the red-white form. 

Then an old man they didn't recognize. "Hello, Jon, Rob, and Mike, Jon, you are a ninja, you were born special, you too Rob and Mike. You will soon be Green Falcon, and Gray Winner, Jon, you are W. R. K. just say your name to change, or change back. But the first time, you just change. W. R. K. here's a special move you can use. Put both or your hands into a gun shape and say 'Handgun ' It will damage your enemies. Night Shade!" then disappeared! "Where'd he go?" said Jon, "Oh yeah, W. R. K." then he changed back into Jon.


	4. #4

#4 Jon, Mike, Rob, Tom comes back and the Halloween Blow-Up

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One very special day, on Halloween, Jon, Mike, and Rob were waiting to trick-or-treat.

They were playing a game of soccer. Then they saw someone! It was Jon's brother! Tom! He had been at camp for a couple weeks! "Tom!" shouted Jon, "How was camp?" He didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" asked Jon. "Let's play me and Rob vs. you and Mike!" "Sure!" they all agreed. Jon and Mike kicked off, Mike passed it, Jon faked to the right, fake to the left, straight, right, passed Rob.

He dribbled it to the net, Tom played goalie. He dribbled on the right side of the goal, goes to the left, shoots, scores! Tom and Rob kicked off. Jon got it, he yelled, "W.R.K." and went flying with the ball in the middle of his feet. He flipped over, and threw it from his feet into the goal. "No fair!" shouted Tom and Mike up to Jon. "Let's go to church bell park!" said Jon. They called it church bell park because once Tom banged his head on a metal poll and Mike said it sounded like a church bell, but it's actually called Malibu park. 

They went to Church bell park (W.R.K. had changed back). There was a gang of 6 teenagers. They just tried to play, they weren't worried the teens would give them trouble because Tom was a teen at the age of 13, also Jon was a ninja. Then the gang started pushing around Mike. Tom went up to them, then they just said, "Back off! Or else!" Then Jon and Mike went over there. The leader pushed Mike down. Then Tom said, "Pick on someone your own size." "Like you?" asked the leader. Then all the teenagers changed, they're muscles bulged, they

were stronger than ever, Jon knew what to do. "W.R.K." he shouted. "Let me guess, you're dressed up for Halloween!" laughed the leader. "You want a piece of me?!!?" asked W. R. K. "Yeah," said the leader, "I'll use my worst fighter against you!" He brought up the kid in the back of the group. "Bring it on." said W. R. K. seriously. Then he changed, infact the whole group changed! W. R. K. sensed there power ratings! They were stronger than him! Then they all disappeared, and reappeared in a big fighting arena. The good kids were on one side, the bad kids on the other. "Let the battle begin!" shouted a referee they had just noticed. They each took flight, "Twilight Beam!" shouted the Teen. Out of his hands came a beam of light. It shot straight toward W. R. K. He dodged it quickly and shouted, "HAND GUN!" Out of W.R.K.'s gun shaped hands came a big White and Red light that shout out towards the Teen. He was distracted by something the another Teen was saying, he was then hit and blasted back about 100 ft. and fainted on the ground. He was carried off by the referee to the stands. Then the next least strongest came forward. He flew up about 500 ft. in the sunlight, W.R.K. was blinded by the sun. Then he shouted, "BLIND BEAM!!!" Out of his body came a bright flash of light. Then W.R.K. blinded flew up to the Teen, and started throwing rapid punches not knowing where they were going, he just had a feeling where he was. W.R.K. flew lower with that weird feeling, suddenly he felt he was by his legs, he kicked with all his power, then next thing that happened was a loud screaming followed by a big thud on the ground. Then he could see! He saw the teen laying in a big hole. He flew down and said, "Next Victim!" Next came the middle strongest of the 6 teenagers. Number 3. They began the fight by flying 25 ft. in the air. "Betronag Beam!" shouted the Teen. It blasted heading toward W.R.K. he dodged it. It went flying down, hit a mirror the leader was holding, bounced back and shot into W.R.K. he went flying up 75 ft. and came crashing down to earth. He then didn't have enough energy to stay a ninja. He then changed back into Jon. He was carried back to his side. They no longer had a ninja to fight! They sent out Tom. The fight began, right away Tom punched at him, he hit his nose. 


End file.
